


Lightweight

by yes_but_only_half_a_cup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_only_half_a_cup/pseuds/yes_but_only_half_a_cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan gets fucking wasted and flirts with Cronus, and then things get heated.</p><p>...</p><p>Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk kisses can be sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this.

Your name is CRONUS AMPORA and currently, you’re watching your dancestor stumble and lean on you for support. Damn, you knew Eridan was small for his caste, but really, it took far less drinks than you’d expected for him to be wasted. Not like the point was to get him wasted. He had just wanted to try and you’d let him. (he’d probably do it even if you said no. You weren’t his lusus or anything.) But, things had escalated. One became two, and two became three…and now you were just walking through a random dream bubble together. It was dark, and from here you could see the gleam of the ocean in the distance. You had decided to walk to him to the beach in this bubble. As you walked, Eridan giggled at the most random things and nuzzled your arm while clinging to you for balance. “Hey….hey Cro…” He slurred. “Yeah, Danny?” You knew he didn’t like being called ‘Danny’ but you figured he wouldn’t really care at the moment. “Do you knoww that...you’re incredibly attractiiiiivve?” He laughed and stopped walking, looking at you. You raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Actually, yeah, I did, but thanks for noticin’, kid.” He winked at you and you chuckled to yourself. It looks like he took a few pages out of your book when it came to flirting. Well, when he was drunk at least. Eridan let go of your arm and looked you up and down. You looked back at him. His glasses were crooked and his hair was a little messy. His scarf hung loosely around his shoulders and his fins were flushed violet. You thought he was adorable like this, though, you thought he was adorable at any given moment. Maybe he was intimidating to all of this little friends but to you he was just cute. “Cro…” He said while taking a step closer to you. “Yes?” you responded. He didn’t say anything back, just put his hands on your chest and pushed you gently. You complied with him, though easily able to overpower him, and took a step back. Your back hit something solid; a wall perhaps? You didn’t really care, and were instead focusing on how the wasted troll in front of you was now reaching up and holding onto your shoulders in order to raise himself onto his tip toes. “Eri? Vwhat are you-” You found that your sentence was cut off by your dancestors lips pressing themselves against yours. Unlike other drunken kisses you’ve indulged in, this one wasn’t rushed or hurried. Instead, Eridan was being slow and gentle and way too passionate for someone you weren’t officially in a quadrant with. He kissed you long and deep and you only found it slightly awkward because you didn’t know what to do with your hands. You ended up just placing them on his hips and enjoying the kiss that way. Eventually, he couldn’t stand on his toes any longer and pulled back from it, wiping his mouth with a smug yet slightly unfocused grin. You were the first to speak. “Vwowv Eri, wvhat wvas that all a-boat?” You retained your cool demeanor even though your dead heart was racing. Eridan grinned that sly smile and tugged on your shirt a little. “That...wwas all about me wwanting you. C’mon Cro, don’t you wwanna havve a little fun?” You decided that yes, you did in fact want to have a little fun. But, this was no place to do it. You closed your eyes and envisioned an entirely different dream bubble; your own. You felt your surroundings shift and change and bend to your will and when you opened your eyes, you and Eridan were standing in your room.


	2. Coddamnit Eridan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

“Oooh..” Eridan immediately took interest in all the human memorabilia scattered throughout your room, especially your guitar. He was about to reach out and touch it when you coughed and tapped him. “Oh, right…” He turned back towards you and grinned again, and you wondered how he could’ve forgotten why you two were there so quickly. Whatever though. He started taking off his clothes, starting with his cape, which he slipped off. He then fought with his scarf for a little before slowly taking that off too, and then slipping off his shirt, revealing his gills. You noticed how lithe he seemed without all his gaudy (yet good looking) clothes on. You realized that his cape paired with his vertical striped pants gave off a bigger look than if he just had a shirt and plain jeans on. “Wwhale..aren’t you gonna get undressed too?” You realize that you had been staring. Whoops. “A’ course I am, just givwe me a sec...” You pull off your shirt and kick off your shoes, then work on your pants. Eridan notices the human ‘bed’ you have in place of a recuperacoon, and flops down on it, his legs hanging off the side. “Wwoah…” He breathes, seemingly impressed by the human contraption. “Cro, this thing makes me think that magic might be real after all…” You chuckle to yourself, now nude, and stand over him. “Yeah, human stuff is pretty great…” You lean down and slowly unbutton his pants. The thought of what you two are about to do excites you, and you can feel your bulge rub against your thigh quite needily. You slowly pull his pants down and notice that he’s gone silent, most likely watching you as you undress him. Well, you can’t fuck up now. His pants are now around his ankles and you trail your eyes back up his body, starting at his shins and slowly moving upwards. When you get to his crotch you smile inwardly. He was wearing the cutest goddamn panties ever. They even had _bows._ Shit, your dancestor was fucking precious. He was beautiful and stuck up and annoying and endearing and…..

 

Asleep.

 

You look back up at Eridan and he’s fucking asleep. Face peaceful, eyes closed, and breathing in little breaths. What the fuck. Eridan fucking Ampora fell asleep with his trousers around his ankles when you two were just about to pail. He wasn’t watching you when you were undressing him you realize. He was motherfucking asleep. You sigh and your face deadpans. You tug his pants off his ankles and lift his legs fully onto your bed. You had just been bulge blocked by someone who had wanted to sleep with you. This was a new low, even for you. You pulled the blankets over his unconscious form and crawled into bed next to him, grumbling to yourself and huffing softly. Might as well get some rest.


End file.
